Deus Ex: Double Down
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Cybernetics meet genetics when Adam Jensen meets his match, and possible mate.


For most people, the dawn of a new day denotes a physical event and emotional outlook, a circadian custom with customary little import. Fleeting promise to kick start their humdrum lives, ones which, by dusk, have changed little. Alas every day is exactly the same. Naturally this tedium does not apply to all. Whether by talent or tenacity, headway is wrought. For Adam Jensen the adage holds major meaning, epitomizing a fundamental existence rather than daily rite. His very life embodies the precept with patent effect. An entire cultural revolution revolves around like made people. Times are certainly changing, but with change comes conflict. The transhumanist movement continues to alienate and divide, discussed greatly from satellite feed to local bar. The debate rages on.

Fortunately for its followers, a similar philosophy has likewise provoked, deflecting untold censure. Even more controversy surrounds them. Their bailiwick is transgenetics. Radical thought indeed, yet one endorsed by brilliant minds throughout the world. Still their critics are legion, comprised of the spiritual and secular. Cybernetics seem tame as opposed to rewriting the genetic code. Why lament Frankenstein's monster when mutants lurk about. It's all perspective surely, yet one eagerly swayed. Platforms are conceived with public opinion essential for success. The future of humanity are the stakes with bold visionaries exhorting the masses to their cause. There may be only one victor in this technowar. Pick your poison wisely.

It literally is the dawn of a new day as Adam Jensen enters David Sarif's office for their monthly briefing.

"Thanks for showing on time. That's a switch."

"**I was up anyway. I haven't been sleeping well."**

"How long's that been going on?"

"**Ever since Hong Kong. I don't think it's anything serious."**

"Go see Vera. She'll tune you up."

"**Thank god I'm under warranty."**

"Anything else I should know about?"

"**Not really. The retinal weave works fine. My vertical jump increased three inches with the polymer quads. Plus I don't feel everything as much as before."**

"The work they did on the neural pathways has paid off. That's the biggest challenge, integrating the bionics with the nervous system. Still we have much to learn there."

"**Makes me feel like a lab experiment."**

"Sorry. That's the reality of it. You guys are the first of a new generation. There's going to be a learning curve."

"**Don't remind me of a new generation. It's all over the news. This cybernetic, genetic squabble won't go away."**

"That's part of the reality as well. I don't fear intelligent debate, but the real shame is they're trying to divide two legitimate fields and get us to trash each other. We can coexist, if not augment the other. It doesn't have to be either or."

"**Many prefer neither. They want to remain in the past, be ignorant. Of course ignorance breeds fear, and fear breeds violence."**

"Our P.R. people implore us to get into a propaganda war. They think it may be critical down the road, especially if a new administration is elected unfavorable to futurism. It pisses me off to even contemplate it. I know those guys. I respect them and their work. My background was engineering, not biology, so cybernetics was the obvious path for me. They assure me their people are telling them the same thing."

"**You're an influential man David. Tribulation comes with the territory."**

"Yes, but there are options, ones that entail unity, not discord. In fact I'm exploring one now. And guess who plays a starring role?"

"**Me." **

"Bingo. Despite dissenting opinion, I've always considered you a sound endorsement of our work. You're well spoken, handle pressure well. It's long overdue to showcase your cerebral skills."

"**Talk about a switch. What do you have in mind?"**

"A meeting of the minds. I'm setting up an organized crime task force between both camps. You'll represent us and they'll send their best agent. Tough, swift, resilient…..and I hear she's beautiful."

"**She? Hmm."**

"I thought that might intrigue you, but don't get the wrong idea. She's more than just a pretty face. She tests highly in every facet of bioengineering."

"**What are we talking, test tube baby?"**

"No, but gene splicing was performed before the age of five. She exhibited uncommon strength and dexterity immediately after walking, so she was an ideal candidate for the procedure. Apparently her healing abilities are phenomenal. A skin cut heals within seconds, which really has the medical field buzzing. This could be a godsend for hemophiliacs."

"**Sounds great, and I'm sure there are other plusses I'm unaware of, but the risk seems high compared to cybernetics. For us, we're mainly talking addendum surgery. For them, their DNA is being warped. You hear horror stories about mutation, and most of their work does not involve life saving situations. Talk about scary elective procedures."**

"Much of our work is elective as well, or to be precise enhanced instead of restorative. You're a rare case of both. As for them my expertise is limited, so I can't refute your comments. Yet brilliant people are involved with honorable intent. Results are mixed but that's typical. They're dealing with a learning curve too."

"**Which could cost lives."**

"I understand everything you're saying, but right now we need to be on the same page. During this assignment try to keep your opinions to yourself. This is about harmony, positive press for both sides, and in the process hopefully establishing two avenues of promise for future generations."

"**When you conceived this, did you consider guilt by association, being tainted by a philosophy even more controversial than ours, heaven forbid?"**

"Of course, but who knows about public opinion. We are stressing the point that our mutual endeavor suggests no implicit sanctioning of their work. I'll be making interviews and releasing statements touching on this. At the same time I will be supportive of them. This is not about playing both sides against the middle."  
**"Don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to rock the boat. I'm just expressing myself. I know all too well about both sides, and you know I'll do my best to make this work."**

"Absolutely, and I'll take your best each and every time."

As Adam sits down at his desk, he reflects back on his conversation with David. On the surface the proposed union between two like companies should prove useful. Sought after resources present themselves and at a most opportune time. The organized crime problem has risen dramatically of late, a problem with direct and indirect ramifications for Sarif Industries, hence the task force. Strangely enough, the timing also couldn't be worse. His plate is beyond full currently. Besides the constant crisis of industrial espionage, internal theft has become endemic, all being connected to the black market and ultimately organized crime. Curious how the problems are related, which may reduce their number yet increase their size. Perplexing irony indeed, but first things first. He'd like more information on Moore Pharmaceuticals, the aforesaid company, and Francis Pritchard is just the man to supply it.

"**Pritch, thanks for getting back to me so soon. It's been awhile."**

"The money transfer. I heard mission accomplished in Hong Kong."

"**Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I tell you, one of these days….."**

"You keep saying that, but my money's on you."

"**Positive reinforcement, how textbook. I thought Vera was my shrink. You bucking for her job?"**

"Hell no. One of you head cases is enough. I prefer computers anyway. Besides I make more money than her…..I think."

"**Don't bet on it. What you come up with on Moore?"**

"A few things. It was founded by Steven Moore, a biology/chemistry major who worked for years doing life extension research. Apparently both his parents suffered from dementia at a young age which prompted his interest. One thing lead to another and here we are."

"**It's a big company, Fortune 500. Where did he get his funding? R & D isn't cheap, and the payoff from genetics isn't anywhere near the same as with drugs." **

"That's the sixty four million dollar question, literally. We're talking mad scientist stuff which scares off many investors from the start. The guy's very high profile, charismatic. I can see him schmoozing the cocktail circuit and being quite successful at it."

"**What's their stock status?"**

"Nothing unusual. Goes for around seventy a share. They just had a split a few months back. Not quite blue chip but solid. A lot of pension funds include them in their portfolios."

"**But how do they make a profit, generate a return for their stockholders? Bionics can be sold, but their work is more theoretical than practical, at least for now."**

"Ever hear about bringing up superbaby? They're applying that concept empirically. There is interest."

"**Obviously, but let's forget the press releases for now. What's the scuttlebutt?"**

"No skeletons in their closet that I heard. No scandals, rumors. Everything seems on the up and up."

"**On the surface perhaps. I may have to do some digging beneath the polished veneer and see what chafes."**

"Sounds like a reconnaissance mission's on tap."

"**That's what they pay me for. Anything else I should know?"**

"Considering your agenda…Their security is top notch, state of the art. Electrified gates, vidcams galore, and enough armed guards to make Fort Knox jealous. In other words, trouble."

"**I expected no less." **

Adam's summit with his female counterpart is slated for morning, an engagement that initially raised doubts. The solitary approach is his credo and with good reason. Sure he works closely with Ms. Malik regarding transport issues, but fieldwork has always been his private domain. His philosophy is simple. The more people involved, the greater the risk. He's developed a fondness for his associates as is: hale and hearty, bereft of augmentation and thankfully so. Its cons far outweigh the pros. Leave the Future Man romanticism to fiction writers. The reality entails more nihilism than optimism. Let him be the lone target on the firing line. However this is different. She is an equal, both in physical form and mental view. A true partner to blaze the trail, fuel the passion, shoulder the burden, someone he has dreamt about since this whole bloody nightmare started. Quite the wistful reverie, yet one that spawns a startling revelation. He cannot wait till morning.

It's evening now, that time of day when most people are unwinding at home with family, friends, or the vice of their choice. Of course Adam Jensen is not most people. This is when his vocation begins, his skill displayed, all enhanced by dark dress with illicit intent. Of course he has inbuilt enhancements as well. There are others like him certainly, but none quite so daunting when assessing the total package. Whether by friends or foes, peers and partisans alike, he is thought the elite, an exalted station both prized and feared. Is he a modern day samurai, cowboy, vigilante: hero to some, villain to others? He prefers not to dwell on labels and perception. Just live a righteous life and proceed forthright. Naturally resistance rises in all shapes and sizes, an arduous daily event, yet one fully surmountable. It's all part and parcel of his intended role, a role now transitioning into act two.

Moore Pharmaceuticals is based on the campus of a former college. For their purpose, several buildings were required in close proximity, all contained on one piece of property readily defensible. Sarif Industries is not alone withstanding industrial espionage. Any business heavily involved in research and development faces the same threat. Of course security is costly. Staff is retained, hardware and software affixed, all adding more expense to the endeavor. In relation Moore's funding remains a riddle. Hundreds of millions were likely involved, precluding most channels, and with banks typically shunning speculative ventures, mainly two avenues exist. Countless small investors or limited large ones, specifically investment groups. The former consists primarily of moms and pops trying to hedge inflation and have little relevance. For Jensen, it's the latter that prompts intrigue, with one particular investment group sorely raising notice. Organized crime.

The campus sits on ten acres of land, a secluded area normally devoid of prying eyes. Its locale ostensibly was chosen with privacy in mind. Nary a residence or business lies within one square mile. Illumination is furthermore shrouded. Little exterior light is evident. Without smart vision, Jensen would be sightless beyond ten feet. The overall feel of the place goes beyond foreboding, being an ideal setting for a chilling horror movie. To say open tours are discouraged is an understatement. Of course no one in their right mind would entertain the thought. There is one however of sound mind and especially sound body aching for a look. A quick perusal of the area reveals scattered security personnel, most situated by the largest building. No brilliance needed to deduce its importance. An overhead route is planned demanding leaps between buildings. Little problem for one equipped with hydraulic quads and steel fiber sinews. Good time for a workout anyway, with today being leg day.

Traversing the rooftops goes off without a hitch. All that remains is dropping down by rope to an unattended door, leaving entrance mere moments away. Within seconds it's done, a feat accomplished perhaps far too easily. Too easy indeed, for just then the door opens and….

"Good evening Mr. Jensen."

"**Let me guess. Infrared cameras."**

"You were spotted the moment you reached the gate. There's little we don't see of course. And to be perfectly honest, we were expecting you."

"**So I wore basic black for nothing."**

"A sense of humor. I like that. We're going to get along just fine."

"**Steven Moore I presume."**

"A pleasure. I've been looking forward to this meeting since the union's announcement. Your reputation precedes you."

"**Which creates nothing but trouble I might add, plus obviously negating the element of surprise."**

"Notoriety is a two edged sword."

"**And both sides cut. What's that saying? If it wasn't for bad press, I'd have no press at all."**

"The word is luck, but I get your drift. As far as your press, try to remain philosophical. You have to take the bad with the good. It's the media's job to scrutinize and provoke. But don't let it get under your skin, because then they win."

"**Easier said than done, especially those days when it's all bad."**  
"Water on a duck's back. Think of your advocates, like me. You're talking to a man with great respect for Sarif industries and everything they've accomplished. And you are their biggest selling point."

"**I appreciate the vote of confidence, though the public might disagree, not that you aren't getting your share of criticism."**

"It's something we both have to deal with, but I don't let it deter me. I have far more important matters on my mind."

"**Making test tube people?"**

"Among other things."

"**Since we're on the subject of your work, are we going to just stand here and talk, or you going to invite me in for the guided tour?"**

"Where's my manners. Certainly. Let me assure you, despite outward appearances, we have nothing to hide, though some areas will be off limits due to delicate work requiring no interruptions."

"**At this time of night?"**

"The best work is accomplished at night. In fact most researchers prefer it. Less distractions. Besides, you meet a better class of people at night, don't you agree?"

"**If you say so."**

"Please, step right in."

"**Said the spider to the fly."**

"Ouch. Quite the creepy reference. The mad scientist quips just won't go away, but all in good fun I suppose."

"**Like you said, got to remain philosophical. Of course we all have views on things, and to be frank I have qualms about your work."**

"Which explains your presence. I respect everyone's opinions and appreciate frankness, though I am surprised hearing this from you. Stop and think. If you had been working for us instead of Sarif when your injuries occurred, you might now be a spokesman for us."

"**I thought your procedures involved fetuses or young children."**

"Usually, but I'd be disheartened if people of all ages couldn't benefit from them. Much of its focus is on improved healing abilities which applies to everyone, especially seniors. It's not just about bringing up baby. "

"**I heard your background was life extension."**

"Yes. Both my parents had a debilitating disease well before their time. Have you ever dealt with dementia? Horrible illness, and when it occurs at an early age it's even more wretched. When dealing with the human brain, surgical procedures are limited so other options must be explored. There are species with lengthy life spans who retain mental acuity till death. Why not consider gene splicing. Whether breakthroughs happen in our lifetime no one knows, but they will happen."

"**It all sounds good in theory, but what of the risks?"**

"There's always risk in science, but if you ask people suffering from disease if they are willing to take them, they enthusiastically say yes."

"**Babies don't have a say in the matter."**

"Now you're obscuring the issue. Most of that work involves women unable to bear children, and is most assuredly considered a godsend to them. Yes donors are screened and certain traits sought, but that is the individual's right with no evil intent. You seem intent on looking for a villain when none exists."

"**It's nothing personal. I don't really know you, and going on first impressions you seem like a standup guy. It's just the way my brain works, and in my field you learn to mistrust early on."**

"No offense taken. All I ask is an open mind."

"**That much huh?"**

"Come. Let me show you around. It shouldn't take long to put your fears to rest."

"**A stiff drink would help."**

"Splendid idea. It's been a long day."

"**I was joking."**

"I know, but join me anyway. We'll toast to a bright and promising future."

"**I'll drink to that."**

It's morning now with all the key players in attendance at Cobo Hall for the big press conference. Representatives from Sarif and Moore, along with high ranking personnel from city hall and the police are here to show support. Before speeches and introductions commence, David and Adam are alone conversing.

"How'd everything go last night?"

"**Fine, in a way. They were expecting me, which shouldn't be a surprise I suppose. A bit embarrassing, but nonetheless I met Moore and given the guided tour. Nothing unusual. Of course I didn't have free reign of the place, but we wouldn't grant it either."**

"Nice facility?"

"**Very professional, clean, well organized. No shoddy operation by any means."**

"What's your take on Moore the man?"

"**Not what I was expecting. He's focused all right, but not to the extreme. Sense of humor, self effacing. We even shared a drink."**

"When I talked to him on the phone he sounded determined, yet no stiff. You can't afford to be in his position. He's a promoter, which requires charisma."

"**He has that in spades, and like you said he needs it to raise capital. Speaking of which, that subject never came up, so nothing new there."**

"We'll let Pritch work on that, however we may have a development in that regard. Look over your left shoulder."

"**George Roussos."**

"Head of one of the largest crime families in Detroit. There can be only one reason he's here, and it's not to wish us well on the task force."

"**He's keeping a wary eye on his investment. Apparently Moore is dancing with the devil after all."**

"That would be a shame. I'll be having a lengthy talk with him later, and Roussos will be discussed."

"**What's the latest with Tai Yong Medical?"**

"I heard Ru's still simmering over your tiff in Hong Kong, though I don't think her interests include genetics. Her focus remains on acquiring my company."

"**It never ends, does it. I suppose it could be worse. Triad could be here."**

"That would be bold. The Detroit families are very territorial. Last thing we need is a gang war."

"**Which is why the task force is being formed and why I'm here. So when do I meet my new partner in peril?"**

"How about right now. Adam Jensen, meet Eve Young."

Adam turns around and beholds standing before him one of the most striking women he's ever seen. As if her physical features weren't enchanting enough, she exudes a warmth and charm rarely fashioned. Her attentive demeanor projects a professional attitude yet refreshed with a bewitching sass, all embraced in an athletic figure finely tuned. For one particular man of tomorrow, the future is now as cybernetics meet genetics. Whether it's a match made in heaven or hell remains to unfold.

"Hello Mr. Jensen. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"**Please, call me Adam, and the pleasure's all mine."**

"All right Adam. I hope I'm not embarrassing you by saying I consider you a role model for people like me. You've been blazing the trail for some time now."

"**Role model. Bad influence. It's all perspective I suppose, though I appreciate the glass half full. Of course we're in the same boat now, and it's leaking water profusely."**

"Foreboding analogy. I prefer two sides of the same coin. A bright shiny coin, newly minted, collector's item. One that commemorates something historic."

"**Are we talking historic or infamous?"**

"Don't listen to your bad press Adam."

"**You're the second person in the last twenty four hours to say that."**

"I know. Steven told me you met. I consider him a role model as well."

"**He may be the one on a commemorative coin."**

"And your founder David Sarif will join him."

"**Maybe. Stranger things have happened. It's great that you have such a positive view of the future. The Evolution Revolution scares the hell out of most people. Of course you're new to the game, not to sound like the pessimist I am, but it does wear you down."**

"Don't you feel good about your work?"

"**You're just seeing the promise of what I represent, but my everyday duties are far less glamorous. All too often I'm down in the dirt which does rub off on you."**

"I enjoy your metaphors, though I wish they were borne of optimism. Improving your outlook may be my hardest task."

"**You're in for a big undertaking."**

"That's fine. I'm ready. Are you ready….for a partner? I hear you prefer working alone."

"**Usually, but I have given this some thought, and I have no problem with it. David gave me some background on you. Very impressive, however your experience is another matter, and that could be the difference between staying alive or not. No negativity this time, just brutal honesty."**

"I understand. I'm not coming into this with eyes closed. I realize the magnitude of the matter, though with us I consider the whole being greater than the sum of its parts."

"**I like that."**

"Speaking of parts, tell me about your enhancements. Do you feel them? Can you feel the metal and plastics in your body?"

"**At times. Depending on how advanced the neural conduits are, you may feel everything or nothing at all. The biggest fear is the loss of feedback at the wrong time, which could mean your life."**

"The critics lament your supposed loss of humanity, being half man, half machine."

"**You do undergo that in the beginning. We have a staff shrink whose main duty is helping everyone acclimate to their new reality. It's created a new field of thought called cyberpsych. Emotional reprogramming is the catchphrase and a very appropriate one for us now considered half machine. It does take time."**

"I've gone through something similar, but for me it was more internal, though there were emotional adjustments too. I'm sterile. I can't have children. That's a high price to pay for a woman."

"**I'm sorry. I heard that happens. On the plus side you can still have normal relationships with men like yourself. For me just the thought of being with an augmented woman is repugnant, and of course conventional women want no part of me. It can get lonely at times." **

"Apparently we all have our crosses to bear."

"**Now I have a question for you. It may be out of your sphere but important nonetheless. Your founder Steven Moore. Where did he get his funding?"**

"I really wouldn't know about that. I assume the usual means, stocks, banks."

"**Do you see that man standing over there? His name is George Roussos. Have you ever seen him before?"**

"Yes."

"**With Steven Moore?"**

"No."

"**He's the head of one of the biggest crime families in Detroit."**

"I know. He's also my father."

Adam feels like he's been hit by a sledgehammer. In just a few minutes, his thoughts have strayed from musings of love to abject anger. His private world has been turned upside down, and the view reeks of frustration and fury. With so much emotion raging inside him, thoughts of release raise their plaintive voice, with only one person deserving of his outcry. George Roussos.

"**What are you doing here?"**

"Can't a proud father cheer his daughter on her big day?"

"**Takes a lot of nerve showing your face. What facade are you enacting today?"**

"A legitimate businessman with influential friends."

"**Legitimate?! You guys hold that word in such high regard, but you can launder till Judgment Day and it'll never be."**

"My presence here says otherwise."

"**So who else knows about her?"**

"No one….except you."

"**Why? How the hell this happen?"**

"When Eve was young, business rivals threatened my family, specifically her. She was my baby girl, one of the few things in life I was proud of. I couldn't let that happen. She was exceptionally gifted for her age. One thing lead to another…."

"**You heard about Moore's research."**

"Yes."

"**And you started backing him."**

"It was the answer to my problems."

"**He doesn't know."**

"Everything is funneled through a dummy corporation. Either that or it goes to Geneva. At least this way it's being put to good use."

"**If that clears your conscience, but what about Eve? Do you see what your life has done?"**

"She's alive, and happy. That's all that matters."

"**How do you know she's happy?"**

"She understands. She knows our family history, my upbringing. Anyway who are you to judge if you haven't walked in my shoes."

"**Spare me the sermon. Because of this her entire position is compromised. She's off the task force, immediately."**

"That's a rash decision."

"**I'm thinking of her. She's truly between a rock and a hard place. If the other families found out, maybe even someone in your own organization, she could be killed, and we're already targets."**

"You're not in charge."

"**My input is considerable, and respected. Coming up with a reason for her dismissal won't be easy. Obviously the less that know the real reason the better."**

"You're not giving her credit. She can handle this. Forget me for now. Go after someone else. Besides, I'm untouchable and you know it."

"**We're not forgoing anyone. Things change, and I can be extremely patient."**  
"You're turning this into a personal vendetta."

"**Leave out the personal crap. Think of the two of you. You've put her in an awkward position."**

"She loves me. We may not be your typical family, but it doesn't change how we feel about each other. And she knows I love her too."

"**Stay out of this until everything dies down. It'll be best for everyone."**

"Fine. I'll do as you say….For what it's worth, I have nothing against you. If our stations in life were different, you might make a good son in law."

"**Dream on."**

And just like that, it's over before it's begun. A well meaning, well conceived plan is thwarted by one of the intended targets with nary a shot fired. At this stage finding a capable replacement is doubtful and take time clearly not feasible. For the city of Detroit, it's one more setback in their battle against crime. For David Sarif and Steven Moore, showcasing their respective creations need wait another day. And for Adam Jensen, it's yet another kick in his titanium groin, an ironic metaphor considering his revitalized interest in that impish part. Intimation of love cruelly dashed before its first spark for Adam and Eve, first couple of the technowar. There were no forbidden apples this time around. Just some bad luck and cruel fate.


End file.
